In the installation of fencing fabric material such as chain link, the fencing is unwound from a large, heavy roll of fabric to be disposed along a series of line posts. After appropriate stretching, the fencing is secured to the posts. The positioning of the fencing fabric along the line posts and proper tensioning thereof is a major part of the job of installing a fence, and often is done manually. The fabric fencing has heretofore been placed in a cage frame mounted vertically to a tractor or other utility vehicle with the fabric fencing paid out from the cage, as it is unwound from the fencing roll, to provide a power assist in this aspect of the installation.
A significant problem with this approach has been the labor and difficulty involved in placing the roll of fencing into the upright cage. Another difficulty concerns a proper payout of fencing, such as to insure a flat positioning of the fencing fabric against the line post and avoiding getting it entangled with the vehicle structure or beneath the wheels of the utility vehicle.
Often times the fencing must be paid out on one side or the other of the tractor, or other utility vehicle, and heretofore a conveniently changable orientation of the fencing cage has not been afforded by the designs employed. That is, for payout either to the left or the right of the vehicle as it proceeds down a fence line. This approach does not conveniently allow stretching by means of a pulling force exerted by the tractor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fencing fabric dispenser in which loading of the fencing roll is relatively convenient, and readily accomplished.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such fencing fabric dispenser, which is quickly adaptable to left or right hand feeding and either from a rear mount on tractors, or from a front mounting to other utility vehicles.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such fence fabric dispenser in which proper feeding of the fencing is insured and proper tensioning is able to be exerted by the pull of the vehicle.